


Flower of the Past

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged marriages!, It's not very developed, M/M, Oh yeah and a bit of magic, Princes' of neighboring kingdoms, Unnecessary amount of the term 'betrothed', some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Sliding into his spot just in time for the doors to close and his betrothed to take the servant’s hand up the steps to the throne stage to offer the prince to his new husband. Minhyun takes in the appearance of his...fiancé and feels his eyes widen. They gave him a similar shoulder plate, but it had a second plate to wrap down his shoulder. Small studs lined it instead of having the fish scale pieces. His gaze locked on Minhyuns the moment he raised his head from his bow and the hard gaze felt like a slap in the face to Minhyun.





	Flower of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Minhyuun's post](https://minhyuun.tumblr.com/post/184428960343/princes) I don't know why but it smacked me with inspiration so here this is. I included my wanting to write Nature Sprite!Jonghyun but i'll probably do something else for that too so I can develop the idea more. Y'all are being spoiled all to hell this week. Don't get used to it.
> 
> As always; not edited, beta'd, etc. Errors are my own and y'all should be used to it by now.

Minhyun swore he heard his parents wrong. He knows he hadn’t just heard what he did, glancing at Sujin and her surprised look he must have heard correctly then.

"Did you hear me?" His father demanded. Minhyun blinked at him before glaring.

"Why must I marry them? Sujin is the eldest!" Sujin smacked Minhyuns shoulder and glared at him before she stormed off, her small dog rushing after her with small barks. His mother sighing at her children’s tempers.

"Your sister is already betrothed, and you know this. When he returns from the war they'll be wed, that leaves only you." Minhyun grumbled and stood then. His father explaining what would be happening. The neighboring prince was to travel here to meet Minhyun and see his new home as his own eldest sister would be taking the throne there with her husband and child. Their alliances were small, and they wanted to expand them, henceforth the proposal to wed their youngest children. Whenever Minhyun heard the term 'he' he cringed inwardly. His parents knew he had taken both men and women to bed, but his subjects weren't supposed to know. He was supposed to be the innocent young prince. He didn’t have a choice or a say in the matter. Within the week his future husband would be on their shores and he was meant to take new classes on how to be the perfect husband. He was to learn what he could about his betrothed before he arrived which turned out to be quite difficult. It seemed the young prince didn’t have much information free to the public eye. The neighboring kingdom itself hardly had any information about them published in books or even from word of mouth. The people and the rulers were a new puzzle for Minhyun to put together he guessed.

Throughout the week, Minhyun was forced to clean nearly all of his room, having to move things around to prepare for living with his husband. Even though the prince would be sleeping in his own room for a while after the wedding he hoped. He wasn’t prepared for these things. He wasn’t even looking forward to the consummation of the wedding. It was expected that royal blood would be pure when married but Minhyun knew he wasn’t, he wouldn’t expect his husband to be too, though he wished he had a photo. He wanted to know what to expect. As if he could get a read about him just from a photo. He knew that was impossible. Still, he tried to fix up the bedroom next-door for his husband to stay in till their marriage. Getting the best towels for him and stared at the few kinds of soaps. He had no idea which his husband would appreciate more so he demanded one of each be laid out. 'Whichever he uses leave that one and take the rest.' He said. Hopefully his husband wouldn't try all of them. Though he wouldn't put it past some people. Sujin found him pacing in the library he day before his betrothals arrival and grinned at him.

"Youre more nervous than I was." He glares at her and shakes his head.

"'M not nervous. I’m perfectly fine." She smiles softly in knowing and pats his shoulder.

"I have heard good rumors about him. Youll have nothing to worry about. It doesn’t always happen, but he’ll be a good match for you. Itll be arranged at first but I think youll love him soon enough." He sighs a bit feeling a weight lift off his shoulders a bit before he decides it’s probably best to get some sleep. Sujin kisses his forehead and waves him off. Telling him shell be there for him tomorrow in case he faints from his husbands beauty. Minhyun laughs and shakes his head at her. Getting to his room, he looks at his swords and bring out his practice one. It helps him to unwind. A specific spot in a far corner where no one sees is covered in chips and gouges from where he's hit. His mother would scold him greatly for it. As he jousted with the wall he wondered if his betrothed fought or knew how to use swords. He had always pictured being able to joust with his betrothed. Even had it been a girl, he would have taught her. No one should be unprotected and unprepared. Especially being royalty. Who knows what would happen in the middle of the night? Course if anyone knew he had those thoughts or the knife under his pillow theyd call him mental and deem him unfit. He never lets it affect his life or decisions, hes just being realistic. When he glances at the clock nearby, he curses seeing its nearly midnight. Quickly, he washes up and gets dressed before climbing into bed. He just hopes that he hasn’t built his betrothed up too much in his head that he’ll be disappointed in the morning. That night he dreams of his betrothed, smaller framed than expected and an expression that can change in an instant from sweet to murderous.

He wakes and lies in bed thinking of the dream with a grimace. People would be fearful of the new prince if that were true. Or so he figured. 'Maybe the murderous gaze is himself behind doors.' He shuddered and got up to prepare for the day. Taking too long that hes pulling his shoulder plate on when the trumpets sound. He swears and puts his sword into its sheath before rushing down the spiral stairs. Rolling his eyes at the jingling his shoulder plate makes, sliding into his spot just in time for the doors to close and his betrothed to take the servant’s hand up the steps to the throne stage to offer the prince to his new husband. Minhyun takes in the appearance of his...fiancé and feels his eyes widen. They gave him a similar shoulder plate, but it had a second plate to wrap down his shoulder. Small studs lined it instead of having the fish scale pieces. His gaze locked on Minhyuns the moment he raised his head from his bow and the hard gaze felt like a slap in the face to Minhyun. Suddenly realizing, this prince probably wanted nothing to do with him either. Still he took in his messy brown hair and hard gaze and just stared. He could feel Sujins gaze on him, curiosity getting the best of her. She wanted her little brother to be happy and she was pleased to see she thought he was. Minhyun immediately realized he was meant to bow as well and did so but not without a few mumbles in the crowd. The prince spoke and Minhyun heard nothing. Entranced by the princes' mouth as he spoke.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here before the wedding. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Nonsense. We have plenty of room and from our understanding youll be living here afterwards anyway. You may as well explore and become familiar with your new home." Minhyun noted a spark of sadness then in his betrothals eyes.

"Thank you. I’ll do my best to make it feel like home." He bowed his head as a thanks and turned his gaze back onto Minhyun. The taller boy freezing in his movements almost immediately.

"Prince Minhyun. It's an honor to meet you. I know this isn’t the best option for royalty, but I will do my best to be a good partner by your side." Minhyun stared at him a moment before clearing his throat and nodding.

"I'll hold you to that, but I’m afraid no one told me your name or much about you." The others eyes widened and glanced around realizing they had no idea what his name was and sighed.

"My name is Jonghyun. Prince of the Forested kingdom." As soon as that was said he heard gasps from around the room. The King being glared at by his wife as the princess covers his mouth and looks at her brother with a look of regret and sadness. The prince though, he just looked at him with slightly wider eyes than before.

"Youll make a good sparing opponent then." Jonghyuns eyes dropped to the sword on his hip and then his face. The large smile seemed too much but who was he to say that? Still, he forced himself to smile back despite it being tight lipped and small. The murmurs of people gossiping about the forested prince managed to reach his ears and he frowned. He knew some of the rumors. They were cursed by pixies. They took control of the forest by making a deal with the devil. He knew that they were wrong. He wasn’t cursed by pixies; his family was a Happily descended from a line of sprites. Not everyone got the powers, some got a little magic meaning they were amazing at gardening. Jonghyun was lucky though. He had the powers. He could grow whatever he wanted wherever he wanted. His parents didn’t know. They thought he grew out of it by puberty because he stopped doing it in the open. Scared mostly that they'd send him away to some princess to carry on the bloodline. Instead, he was betrothed to a quite handsome prince in a large kingdom with a large garden. He was excited. Until the next words left the queens mouth.

"Due to this new information, I’m afraid we can't have you wandering around the kingdom unsupervised. Unless someone is with you, you will be confined to your room." Jonghyuns eyes widened a bit but nodded. Minhyun clenched his fists at his side.

"Mother! He's done nothing to get that punishment." She waves him and the room off. Everyone but a single servant dispersing. His father shook his head a bit and a servant came over to take Jonghyun and his things to his room. Minhyun watched him go regretfully and looked at his mom.

"Obviously he has no power! They wouldn't have sent him here if hes the only one to carry the bloodline." They both looked at each other with a heavy sigh and nod.

"That may be but ive made the ruling. If we change it now the kingdom will be in unrest."

"Then let them! He can show hes not dangerous. I believe hes not." Sujin smiles sadly at him then her parents.

"Make Minhyun be his guard. He can’t leave unless he's with him. That way you learn about him and the kingdom will be at peace knowing one of their best swordsmen is watching him." They smiled and agreed with her before Minhyun could speak and sent him off to change and meet with his betrothed properly. Minhyun grumbled the entire way up, ignoring Aron and Dongho when they came up beside him. Both being his guards since they were old enough to protect their friend.

"They confined him to his room unless he has a bodyguard basically which is Me. Sujin made them think it’s a good way to make us bond." Aron holds back a laugh while Dongho chuckles and pats Minhyun on the back.

"We can come along if you want." Minhyun nods and grins at Aron.

"Yeah besides, maybe he has a cute guard of his own for you." Aron’s smile leaves immediately, and he glares at the prince.

"I will beat you." Minhyun laughs as he gets to his own room, changing his clothes into a more relaxed outfit before he rubs his eyes and heads back out. His sword still attached to his hip as he waves to his two guards and walks next door to the bedroom he set up for his betrothed. Taking a deep breath, he knocks and waits. Glancing at his guards in question. They just shrug and Aron motions to knock again. Sighing, Minhyun knocks again, about to knock a third time when the door swings open to a petite brown-haired boy holding a knife. Minhyuns eyes widen and step back a bit as Aron and Dongho bolt forward.

"Minki stop put it down. That’s the prince!" Minki blinks and looks at him again before lowering his knife.

"Sorry prince. I was being vigilant." Nodding, Minhyun forgives him and pushes Aron and Dongho back. Jonghyun welcoming him inside. Glad the boy seemed to appreciate the books he brought in.

"I’m sorry for my parents." Jonghyun looks at him and smiles softly.

"Its fine. I was surprised the King didn’t mention my kingdoms name in general. Maybe he trusts us? I don't know." With a smirk he looks Minhyun in the eye.

"Or maybe he had the same idea you did. Why would they send their only magic baring son to you?" Minhyun feels his face burn in embarrassment before shrugging.

"It seemed like a smart idea at the time and it does seem odd if you were magic and sent here." Jonghyun nods and sits at the table in his room.

"I guess you're right. You should thank whichever servant did up my room. I liked it a lot."

"Youre welcome. I wasn’t sure about the books. Theyre some of my favorites. I tried to find out more about you in the palace library but theres very little about you." Jonghyun looked at him shocked but smiled slightly.

"Then thank you prince. Though, if it’s not too much trouble, would it be possible to get some plants? I may not have magic but it’s still in my blood." Minhyun looks over at his guards and nods to them.

"Find some nice plants for him. Dont tell my parents they’ll have a fit." They nod and head off to find some plants they can bring in but not before Jonghyun sends his guard, Minki with them. Jonghyun pushing the seat out beside him with his foot and a smile. Minhyun chuckles and sits in the seat. Looking over at the bags still packed on the princes' bed.

"Do you not plan to unpack?" Jonghyun looks up from his book and over at the bag with a shrug.

"I figured after your mother found out the truth, she'd send me home. I..." he paused as he bit at his nail a little. "I didn’t want to get attached." Minhyun frowns and shakes his head. Trying to convince Jonghyun that obviously his father knew, he saw the seal on the letter and still accepted. Jonghyun laughs at that.

"Then maybe it's a cruel joke? Tell me Prince, have you pissed off your father recently?" Minhyun frowned and shoved at his betrothed. He hardly pissed off his parents. The last time he did he couldn't even remember. They chatted until the sun began to set. Eating lunch in his room and as the orange light entered the window of Jonghyuns room it coated everything including the foreign prince in a warm glow. Minhyun found himself staring even more at him, shocked by how lucky he was with an arranged marriage. Minhyun stands and smiles softly.

"Would you like to come for dinner or would you like the meal be brought here like we did for lunch?" Jonghyun looks up from the book he had begun reading again about an hour before.

"Oh. I guess I’ll wash up and change for dinner. I expect youll be walking me?" Minhyun nods and is surprised to see new plants along the wall behind where they were sitting. Jonghyun chuckling at the surprised noise.

"They came in shortly after lunch and dropped those off. Your two guards seemed awfully giggly." Minhyun groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Theyre idiots. We grew up together and they swore to protect their weakling best friend basically. They signed up as guards as soon as they were of age to prove it."

"That’s sweet. Minki is my cousin. His mother refused the throne, he has some magic, very little though." Minhyun shrugs.

"I won't tell. I wouldn't even care if you had powers. If you wanted to take down the kingdom you would have years ago, I’m sure." Jonghyun shrugs and mumbles a 'maybe' before heading into his bathroom to get ready. Waving Minhyun off to get ready himself but also leaving him confused by the comment and by the fresh scent of flowers in the air.

As the guards follow behind them, Minhyun asks about the scent he smelled earlier and earns a shy smile. 'Hyacinths.' Is all he says as he's then led off to his seat farther down the table. Minki pausing beside him.

"Flowers have meaning prince. Jonghyun likes to speak by them. Id learn the meanings if I were you." Minhyun grins and nods. Thanking Minki as he sits by his sister. Sujin smiling a bit at Minhyuns happiness. Their mother is still irritated by the fact her husband omitted that small piece of Important information but bows her head to Jonghyun welcoming him to the kingdom and wishing him the best of health for the wedding preparations. 'They’ll be hectic.' She says as though no one knew. The kingdom had already planned for Sujins when her betrothed was whisked away to war. Minhyun and his guards were too young and at this point, they’ve lost so many they dont dare send more. Especially with the war slowing and ending from nothing but exhaustion. Maybe then they’ll sit and speak like civilized people Minhyun remembers his mother saying. He was young but he remembers his parents being mad. The neighboring kingdom hadn’t even tried to be diplomatic; they just came out with swords and guns, so they had no choice but do the same. Suddenly, he's taken from his memory by his father speaking to him.

"I see you walked with your betrothed here and you were not at lunch. May I ask what it was you two were doing?" Sujin covers her smile with her napkin as his ears burn.

"We were just talking father. Jonghyun was telling me about his kingdom and things he enjoyed doing. He had recently taken up sword fighting, and I promised to spar with him on occasion." His father nods and looks down the table to where Jonghyun is eating and talking with the people near him. Minki included.

"Prince Jonghyun." Jonghyun jumps a little and turns his full attention to the King.

"Yes, your majesty?" The King grins at that.

"My son says you've recently taken up sword fighting. How recent?" Jonghyun frowns at the implication of the question and looks at Minki who also caught the tone before looking the King in the eye.

"At least a year or so sir. My parents had offered this unity to your kingdom shortly after. I’m much better with a bow than sword." Minhyun has his head in his hand at this point. Willing his hand to suffocate him so he didn’t need to listen to this. Jonghyun immediately being put on the spot and questioned every other minute. Especially by those that were not around that morning to learn about his heritage. His mother eventually killing off the conversation as the main course was brought out. Minhyun looks at Jonghyun and hopes he can see the apology before digging into his own food. The rest of the evening goes by slowly, probably one of the longest dinners Minhyun has ever had to sit through but is relieved when he can finally leave. The sky no longer showing and sign of light just proving how late it was. A few distant flashes of lightning makes Minhyun grin. He always loved thunderstorms. He walks Jonghyun back to his room and smiles a little.

"I hope the dinner wasn’t too painful." Jonghyun grins and shrugs.

"Nothing I can’t handle." He glances at the three guards and then back at Minhyun when they look away.

"Thank you for making me feel welcomed." Jonghyun stands on his toes for a moment to press a kiss to Minhyuns cheek before heading into his room with a soft 'goodnight prince'. Minki following after him grinning at Minhyun standing there touching his cheek like an idiot. Aron and Dongho laughing to themselves until Minhyun snaps out of it and turns on them. Both straightening and shutting up but their eyes betray them.

"Uh...Goodnight you two. Dont do anything stupid." They both nod and sit beside his bedroom door. Minhyun hated making them stand and gave them chairs they refused to use for years but after an accident where Aron hurt his knee, he could no longer stand for hours. Dongho sat with him so he didn’t look like he was slacking. Minhyun shuts his door and prepares for bed, a giddy look on his face the entire time. He had high hopes for this marriage and hoped it would continue to happen.

 

\-- Two Weeks Later --

 

Aron slammed open the door to Minhyuns room shouting for him to get up as he pulled open the curtains on his windows. The morning light peering over the palaces roof. Minhyun sat up immediately, his knife in hand as he looked around in a daze. Aron shaking his head before Dongho walked in telling him to put the knife down and get up. 'Your wedding you idiot.' Swearing, Minhyun puts the knife back and scrambles out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up. He had meant to wake up earlier to give himself some time to relax his nerves. Obviously, that wouldn’t be working today. Once washed, Minhyun sat in his room just a towel on as another servant tended to his hair. Hissing every time, she pulled a strand too tight. Her quiet apologies falling on deaf ears as Minhyun had an internal panic with himself. Aron helped the women with getting Minhyuns robes ready. Each layer having been laid out for the prince and as expected, everyone turned away as he dressed himself in the inner clothes and robe. The prince having requested once old enough to let him dress himself as much as possible. The wedding robes though were much too difficult to put on himself after the first two, so he allowed the help. Robes fully on along with his hair done and sashes tied, the final touch was some make up that the woman looked absolutely excited to put on him, a towel rested in front of him on the robes to avoid any contamination or spills. Once finished, he stood and looked himself over in the mirror he had by his wardrobe and grinned.

"Wow. Thank you for all your help." He turned his grin to the servants as they nodded their heads and began to leave. Dongho standing by the door as Aron grabbed Minhyuns sword.

"I’ll hold onto it just in case, but we must get going." Minhyun nodded but stopped the makeup girl.

"Yes Prince?"

"Did you do Prince Jonghyuns make up as well?" She nodded and smiled widely.

"Youll be blown away sir. He looks quite striking with the makeup given." With a nod, she runs off to catch up with the rest of the servants and Minhyun feels knots forming again.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?"

"Not yet. Tonight, maybe but now? All you have to do is listen to the priest and not fuck up putting the ring on his finger." Minhyun turned red at the implications for that night. He hadn’t even thought of it. What would be the rules? How did he even... He paused in the hallway, suddenly realizing he had no idea how to please his soon to be husband and the thought was enough to make him feel ill. His friends paused as well and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Ive never fully...had sex with a man, how do I... if I can’t please my husband what do I do?" The two guards started laughing and Aron moved closer, whispering the steps as clearly as possible. Minhyuns eyes widening from the information and now seeing his friend in a rather new light. Dongho keeping an eye out for others. Aron moves back and gives a thumbs up.

"You good now? I’ll be sure to get someone to send some stuff up to help. Dont worry. Youll be fine." Minhyun nods in a daze and starts walking again.

Once in the chapel, Minhyun stands facing the crowd, his robes a mixture of his kingdoms colors of reds and black as Jonghyun enters Minhyun takes in the green and brown robes similar colors to the forests and feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest from how nervous he is. Music plays as Jonghyun walks down the aisle, Minhyun grins and takes his hand once hes at the steps. Jonghyun grinning back widely as he takes his hand and walks up the stairs; carrying the front of the robes up as he does before letting them fall again. The priest reads off the script, the two princes nervously smiling at one another as he does. Minki standing off to the side as Jonghyun’s witness, his kingdom trusting him to report the marriage was successful. Nearing the end, the priest looks around the room as he asks if there’s any reason the two should not be wed. Jonghyun tenses, Minhyun can feel it even in his hands and squeezes his soon to be husbands hands to relax him. Jonghyun looking up at him and smiling softly. Minhyun glances at the crowd, a slight glare on his expression, daring someone to say something so he can let his frustration of his mother’s bias on someone. The King catches his sons eyes and gives a smile before glancing down at his wife’s lap; Confused, Minhyun follows his gaze and sees his father holding her over her gown to keep her from standing and near laughs aloud. Turning to the priest.

“I think you’re safe to continue.” He smiles and begins to wind the ribbons around their wrists and hands. Reciting the blessing, they slip their rings on as well very carefully with their hands still bound and grin widely after the priest finishes. He removes the ribbons without untying them. Jonghyun staring at it in shock, curious how they managed that but looks at Minhyun when the priests tell them they’re officially married and can now kiss. Minhyun moves closer and cups his jaw before bending slightly to kiss him. Jonghyun holds onto the front of Minhyun’s robes and kisses him back, eyes shut as he relaxes. Happy he managed to get through the marriage without the Queen saying anything. Minhyun begins to pull back when the crowd gasps, Jonghyun opens his eyes to see small white flowers beside his head and jerks back, covering his mouth with one hand as he swats at his hair with the other to get rid of the flowers. Minki immediately moving to him, hand on his sword just in case. Minhyun stares at the flowers growing around Jonghyuns head, shocked but unsurprised with how much he seemed to relax once those plants were in his room. The Queen demanding the guards grab him, Minhyun frowning and grabs Minkis sword from him, pointing it out at his guards that were coming close, standing beside Jonghyun with an arm around his waist to make sure no one would take him.

“Back off, he’s legally married and part of this kingdom now. You will not lay a finger on him unless I say so.”

“Minhyun! He’s a monster!”

“Mother!” He turned to look at his father and glared at him. ‘Do something’ he mouthed. He refused to let this happen. Minki stood on the other side of Jonghyun watching and waiting as Jonghyun clung to them both, the flowers that were on his head wilted and gone now. His father sighed and grabbed his wife’s arm, telling the rest of the ballroom guests to leave and speak nothing of this or else. They all leave, Minki standing relaxed by Aron and Dongho who walked up a few moments ago.

“What happened?”

“He had sprouted flowers. Mother is pissed.” Aron blinks and looks over at the other shocked.

“Is that why you wanted the plants? We could’ve just taken you to the garden so you could choose your favorites.” Dongho nods and promised they’ll do that tomorrow once everything is over. Jonghyun glances up at them, tears still running down his face with a small nod, moving closed to Minhyun and clinging to the back of his robes, resting his forehead on his shoulders. Regretful of the makeup possibly getting on the robes but not caring entirely. Minhyuns mother causing a scene until his father shouts.

"Enough! I accepted the offer to marry Minhyun to him knowing his kingdoms legend. I didn't care! I still dont even with the knowledge he has powers." He turns to look at Jonghyun.

"We will be writing your parents to tell them though. It's not right they dont know. You're married now, it’s not like they can annul it." Jonghyun nods and looks at Minhyun whose jaw is clenched in irritation. He should have had his emotions in check. This wouldn't have happened then. Minhyun turns and pulls Jonghyun into a hug, the other gasping in shock. He mumbles for them to head upstairs as the other witness to the marriage follows them. When they all stop to stare at him outside Minhyuns room he turns red and apologizes.

"You still have to consummate the marriage to make it binding. I know what just happened so I can give you a little while to recollect yourselves, but you must do it by tomorrow." Minhyun nods once and Aron leads the man to another room to sit and wait so hes not just standing there. Minki takes Jonghyun to his room to help him change as Minhyun has his own servants help him remove all the robes. The next time he sees Jonghyun, Minki walks in first setting a tray of items down with a wink. Pointing to a jar of something before speaking.

"From Aron. He says youd know what it’s for." He feels his face burn and nods quickly as Minki cackles. Jonghyun walking in with a red face. Minki wishes them both luck before shutting the door. Minhyun immediately speaking.

"We dont have to tonight." Jonghyun looks at him shocked and surprised.

"But the man said..." Minhyun shrugs and holds up the knife from his bed.

"We can fake a little bit of blood. I’m uh... experienced honestly. They would be shocked to see a lot but a little...they probably expect a tiny bit." Jonghyun frowns at the comment and looks at the oil on the tray.

"Is that why you automatically have oil?" Minhyun laughs and shakes his head.

"I’m experienced with women that way but men it’s never gotten past a few well...foreplay moments. Aron explained what I needed to do. Similar to a woman but...takes longer and needs help. Hence the oil." Jonghyun nods but hugs himself a bit. He's just not ready...or in the mood anymore.

"Can we just...relax and talk? Maybe we can get the moment from before my mess up back?" Minhyun smiles and nods, patting the bed beside him. Jonghyun blushes a bit but walks over climbing into the large bed; Pausing as he sees the side wall across from it. Narrowing his eyes slightly he stands back up as Minhyun waves his hand and tries to stop him.

"Ah that’s nothing dont worry about it."  Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at all the scratches and gouges in the wall and looks at Minhyun.

"Have you been sparing your wall, husband?" Minhyun freezes at the term, feeling slight heat pool in his stomach before standing and moving behind Jonghyun where he stood running his hand over the marks. Wrapping his arms around Jonghyuns waist before leaning down to nip at his neck. The other shivering and he looks back and up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to get the moment back. Also, Minki told me what the scent was. Hyacinths. What do they mean?" Jonghyun blushed and turns in his arms so he was facing the other.

"Different things depending on the color... but for the scent, I’d say playfulness." He smiles and is suddenly holding a red hyacinth. Minhyun blinking in surprise.

"Oh. Red means playfulness?" Jonghyun nods and makes them disappear, only the scent remaining between them. Minhyun smiles and leans down to kiss him, bringing one hand up to hold his hip.

"I won’t think differently about you if you sprout flowers during sex." Jonghyun bursts out laughing moving back towards the bed as he is.

"You say that, but what if just a flood of flowers explodes in the room? Or I grow vines that wrap around everything?" Minhyun frowns realizing he doesn't know if it will truly happen of if he’ll be safe from it. Considering flowers grew from his head during the wedding he expects flowers during sex.

"I don't care. I want you, as my husband, to feel safe around me. So, you don't feel you have hide something." Jonghyun stares at him searching his face and eyes before giving a soft nod. They’ll consummate the marriage. Jonghyun trusting Minhyun to trust him with the flowers. Minhyun grabs the oil as Jonghyun relaxes on the large bed, feeling the sheets and smiling sleepily. Jonghyun mumbles about the soft sheets and Minhyun laughs, climbing onto the bed to hover over Jonghyun. Setting the oil on the stand beside the bed. Minhyun pecks his lips and smiles.

"Do you want me to wow you or just get it over with?" Jonghyun laughs softly and tells him to wow him. Minhyun agrees happily. Kissing Jonghyun till they have to breath, moving down his jaw and neck. Working his clothes up and over his head as he continues. Working him up as he wows his husband. Jonghyun whimpers a bit as he tugs his pants off and teases him a little. Minhyun looking up thinking he did something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Jonghyun nods, hand over his mouth before Minhyun reaches up to take it away.

"The kingdom is mostly stone. No one  _should_ hear you." Jonghyun turns red and glares him glad he figured why he was holding back. Minhyun moving the pants on as he speaks.

"Besides...it makes me happy to hear it." Jonghyun nods and Minhyun continues on. Giving his husband his first blowjob, which causes daisies to explode into existence and float to the floor when he cums. Minhyun laughs and picks one up laying it behind Jonghyuns red ear. The other covering his face with his hands as well.  

"Daisies?"

"I-Innocence and purity ironically." Minhyun grins and kisses him once he moves his hands away. Jonghyun groaning a bit.

"A-Also means...new beginnings." Jonghyun smiles a bit and then asks if that’s all before Minhyun scoffs at him, patting his hip and asking him to turn over.

"This will be a little uncomfortable, but I promise itll get better..." in a small voice he mumbles 'supposedly' and Jonghyun glances back at him as hes turned over on his knees, his ass in the air causing his face and body to flush with embarrassment. Minhyun rubbing his hip and spine to relax him before he uses the oil. Doing as Aron told him to, after a while, Jonghyun is gripping his pillow covering the moans and yelps he keeps giving. Minhyun manages to get him up to almost four fingers, Jonghyuns body shivering and shaking from being teased so much. Minhyun undresses and slicks himself up before wiggling beneath Jonghyun who lifts himself onto just his knees while looking at him surprised and a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Jonghyun gasps as Minhyun grips his hips and pulls him into the right position.

"Consummating our marriage of course. Relax best you can alright?" Jonghyun nods and tries to relax as he leans forward and rests his head on Minhyuns shoulder. Minhyun fingering Jonghyun a tiny bit more as he gets him in position and begins to lower the others hips down onto him. Jonghyun suddenly sitting up more while groaning. His nails accidentally scratching and drawing blood from Minhyuns shoulders and upper chest. Jonghyuns eyes shut tightly as he lowers himself entirely. Minhyun flinches from the nails but continued to hold his hips.

"This is so youre in control Jjuya..." Jonghyun looks at him shocked at the nickname but smiles too with a nod.

Jonghyun glances around the room afterwards, daisies mixed with jasmine scattered around the room. Could have been worse he guesses, a soft laugh leaving him. Minhyun had gone to retrieve the witness so he can report the marriage is completed. When he wanders into the room and sees Jonghyun in bed, hickies on his neck and chest, hair disheveled and only covered by the sheet he looks at Minhyun, nods one then heads out. Minhyun chuckles. He can imagine how he looks with Jonghyuns scratches. Shutting the door after thanking the man, he moves back to the bed and pulls Jonghyun to him. Jonghyun curling against him as he begins to drift off.

"Hey Jjuya..."

"Hmm?" Minhyun glances at all the flowers again and pouts.

"Do those all go away on their own?"

"Should be gone by morning. Can’t control long enough to make them last longer."

 

\--- Two Years Later ---

 

“C’mon you can do better than that.” Jonghyun scoffs at him as he lunges forward with the practice sword. Minhyun smirking as he dodges the sword easily, but yells in surprise when he’s suddenly upside-down. His shirt falling towards his face a bit as he holds it down to his stomach. Jonghyun leaning over to smirk at him.

“Should have kept an eye on the vines.” Jonghyun kisses his nose and laughs.

“Nuh uh. I’m using what I have. You taught me though.” Minhyun smiles at him and Aron groans from the sidelines.

“It’s been two years! When will you leave your honeymoon phase!” Minki swats at him telling him to shush.

“It’s cute. Leave them be.” Jonghyun pulls the sword up and angles it towards Aron with a grin.

“If you win, maybe we’ll stop for a while.” Aron nods and steps forward grabbing a practice sword before Minki shakes his head at him. Jonghyun had been learning and defeating the best swordsman in the kingdom for nearly a month now. Dongho helped Minhyun out of the vines, the three guards now used to helping the kingdoms prince out of the plants. Aron stands in position and they both bow to one another before starting their spar. Minhyun leaning against the wall watching in amusement. Aron was the second best; Jonghyun had pushed even passed Minhyun in skill so he’s not surprised to see Aron landing on his back within a few minutes and a sword next to his head. Jonghyun smiles and Aron flails at the pink rose petals falling around him.

“Fuck off with your happy flowers.” Jonghyun laughs and helps him up, handing him the sword he dropped before Jonghyun had won without any plants to help. Dongho shaking his head.

“At least you didn’t use the vines on him too. He would’ve broken his neck trying to cut himself out with the sword.”

“I would not!”

“You definitely would, remember when we were kids? You nearly broke your arm because you got stuck on the swing and untied the swing knot.” Aron grumbles and they all head inside to get food. Jonghyun leaning against Minhyun during lunch. The three guards suddenly standing and giving a bow as Sujin walks over. She nods to the guards and stands in front of the other two. Jonghyun nods his head to her and smiles a bit. Their relationship still being a bit on edge despite it having been a year because Sujin believed the lies that had been spread about his kingdom, but he doesn’t hold it against her entirely. Just a little.

“What is it Sujin?”

“I’m leaving in a few days. My betrothed is finally back, and I’ll be moving to his kingdom. Father claims he wants to step down before that.” That comment makes Minhyun sit up straight and stare at her.

“Step down? I’m not ready to be King yet!” Jonghyun takes his hand and smiles at him.

“You’ll be a great King; besides you won’t be alone. I’ll be with you.” Minhyun shook his head and frowned deeply.

“I thought I’d have more time.”

“You’re nearly twenty-five now you need to grow up. If father decides it’s time for you to take over then you’re going to deal with it. He’s nearing sixty. He can’t rule forever.” Minhyun slouches in his seat and stares ahead worriedly. Sujin leaving after saying goodbye and that she’d find him again before she left. The three guards look at him in surprised.

“We’ll stay beside you as well once you’re King.” Minki says with a grin. Jonghyun thanks him and tugs Minhyun up to go for a walk in the garden. They follow at a far distance but still watching so the two can have a private conversation.

“Minhyun, you knew this day would come. Did you expect it to happen when he died?” Minhyun frowns but nods.

“Well, yeah. Who steps down from being King?” Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head.

“You’d rather get the position with no one to help you? He’ll still be in the kingdom. He’ll be your advisor while you learn the ropes. You’ll be a natural when he dies, and he’ll be able to relax knowing his kingdom is in good hands.” Minhyun looks at him with a small smile and nods, cupping his face to kiss him as he sighs afterwards. ‘I guess you’re right.’ He mumbles. Jonghyun nodding in agreement. He usually is anyway. That’s what Minhyun’s discovered in the few years they’ve been married. Jonghyun’s family wasn’t happy that he had kept his powers secret from them, but there truly wasn’t anything they could do about it now that Jonghyun was married. They forgave him within a few months, no longer being angry with him and Jonghyun still writes letters to his parents and sisters. Minhyun’s proud of him, he had begun to use his powers again. Relearning things he had forgotten in the safety of their gardens. Tugging him close, Minhyun rests his head against the others and smiles.

“I’ll be alright. I’ll have you there to help guide me as well.” Jonghyun laughs but nods best he can with Minhyun essentially hugging his head.

“Yes. What kind of husband would I be if I let my King fall on his face?” Minhyun laughs and mumbles an evil one before they head back inside.

 

\--- Three Months Later ---

 

Minhyun walks down the aisle with his father towards where the priest stands. The throne behind him as he waits. His helper holding the orb and scepter with his head down. As they make it to the front of the room. Minhyun stands beside his father as he’s turned to face the crowd, his eyes immediately searching for Jonghyun who he knows isn’t in the crowd but off to the side with their guards. He glances over keeping his head forward and sees Jonghyun motion for him to look forward again. A tiny laugh bubbling from his nervousness. The priest standing before him with a book at that moment. Minhyun worries at his lip as he stares ahead. He knows he’s to answer some questions similar to during his wedding, but it worries him even more with the crown on his head. It’s heavy and now understands why his father never wore it often.

“Sir,” Minhyun looks towards the priest carefully as he’s addressed. “Is your majesty willing to take the Oath?” Minhyun smiles softly at the man.

“I am willing.” The priest gives a small smile to set Minhyun’s nerves. The palaces workers knowing very well how nervous the prince was for this day. He had hardly eaten anything, and they had to watch their future Kings consort make him eat. As the priest speaks Minhyun zones out for some parts. It takes so long to get through everything.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of your kingdom according to their respective laws and customs?” Minhyun nearly nods but stops himself and clears his throat a bit.

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.” Minhyun’s fingers begin to twitch after the fourth question. Answering ‘I will’ to all of them before he’s given the chance to walk forward and sign the Oath that was just presented to the kingdom before returning to his place beside his father. His father looking older than he had in a while. Minhyun suddenly understanding what Sujin meant when she said he couldn’t rule forever and smiles at his father. He’s given his gloves and pulls them on before being handed the orb and scepter from the priest and bows his head in thanks before standing forward again. Holding the orb up and the scepter out as well before he feels the weight of the crown on his head. The priest shouting that he’s now the King. The crowd in front of him cheering. He feels the weight of the coronation gone from his shoulders but can definitely feel a new weight. He smiles a bit but looks towards Jonghyun, who now wears his mothers crown as the King’s consort, before he stands up straighter and making a promise to himself to be a good King so his parents can rest easy.

Once the coronation is finished, Minhyun sits on the throne in his normal clothes again. The cape with the massive train gone and no longer killing his back. The crown, orb and scepters back where they’re protected from everything as he looks up at Jonghyun.

“This is going to be exhausting. I just know it.” The crowds are gone, everyone having gone to party and feast in the town nearby. Jonghyun laughs as Minhyun takes his hand and kisses it.

“You’ll do fine. Your father said he’ll meet you here for training tomorrow morning now that you’re King, you’ll have to start dealing with the issues the people come to you with.” Minhyun groans and tugs Jonghyun onto his lap despite the other trying and failing to not let him. Complaining that the throne is not meant for two. Minhyun smirks against his shoulder and kisses his husbands skin a few times.

“If I want you on my lap, I shall have you on my lap. I am King after all.” Jonghyun snorts and covers his mouth at the noise, shaking his head at his Kings teasing. They would manage to run the kingdom just fine. Even if he fucked up, Jonghyun had enough diplomacy in a single finger than the whole kingdom did. He would help to fix things. Starting with the reputation of his home.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
